


Blindfold

by Soyna



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soyna/pseuds/Soyna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reeve Tuesti and Cid HIghwind finally have some time to spend together.  PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blindfold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abnormal2110](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Abnormal2110), [Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters as this is a work of fancy of the author to explore the fandom further. I make no money from this endeavour.

The sound of the air conditioner was all that he could hear. His skin was pebbled with goose bumps from the air that was chilled to an uncomfortable level, especially since he was only wearing his boxers and a matching small purple cloth over his eyes.

Reeve wasn't too fond of wearing the blindfold, as not being able to see really bothered him. He was used to seeing through his own and Cait's eyes, and taking that away from him made him jumpy. Straining his ears he tried to listen for sounds of the other man who was supposed to be in the room with him, but he couldn't hear him.

Running his hands over his chilled arms, he resisted the urge to pull the blindfold off and look around. He knew what the room looked like from when he arrived. It was a simple room that he had rented far from the regular hustle and bustle of Costa del Sol. They both wanted to be away from the noise and younger sun seekers that liked to drink and party. The room was small but not uncomfortably so. The bed was a king size, had clean sheets and a private bath. It was more than enough for their needs. The room was a good place to sleep, but the silence was starting to hurt. He was starting to tense standing in the middle of the room, waiting to hear ... anything.

"Cid?"

There were still no words, but there was a rustle of cloth.

He didn't know if Cid was undressing, moving the sheets or the curtains. He strained his ears in the direction of the sound and swallowed nervously. He tried to see through the blindfold and follow the sounds of slight movement that were around him.

A small metallic click could be heard and he turned to the sound that reminded him of a belt buckle being undone. His breathing quickened as he wrapped his arms around his waist and held as still as possible so he could figure out where he was.

There was sudden sound of people returning to their room and talking just loud enough so that he could hear voices but not make out what they were saying. A door slammed shut and then the voices were gone as quickly as they had started. The silence of the room was making him nervous. He was always used to sound; a radio, a television, someone talking to him, or Cait babbling about his day.

Silence was something that he found very disturbing.

That was when he felt the pressure of someone beside him, despite the fact that Cid was not touching him yet.

He wanted to turn around and rip the blindfold off, but he held himself still and waited. The silence was causing his ears to buzz as he strained to hear more. He was certain that he could hear some slow controlled breathing near him, but the deafening stillness was overpowering all the subtle sounds of the room.

A finger touched his shoulder, causing him to jump but crave for more. The finger pulled back and he forced himself to stay still so he would be touched again. His legs started to shake at the anticipation of more. The finger touched him again and he didn't flinch this time; feeling the warm finger move across his shoulder and up to his neck sent chills throughout his whole body. He tilted his head to allow more access, as the finger moved up his neck and touched his jaw before moving down again. Soon it was more than one finger and then he felt a whole warm hand touching his shoulder. Holding back a groan was difficult as the calloused and thick fingers traced over his collar bone and reached over to touch his throat.

He knew his breathing was shallow as he reminded himself to calm down and breathe properly. Fingers touched the base of his neck and massaged his neck. He closed his eyes behind his blindfold as they danced there. He could feel a hard body press against him. He could smell Cid now; cigarette smoke and oil — the smells that lingered on the rough pilot for all his years of working on engines and smoking.

It was a very appealing smell that he couldn't help but take in. The fingers pressed into his hair and he pushed against the hand as he felt as if he was surrounded by Cid. His hand grabbed his hair gently and tilted his head to the side.

Lips touched this throat and sucked on the pulsing vein. The arm snaked further down his chest and the calloused hand push on his stomach and pushed him into the body behind him. He gasped and reached out to touch the hand on his stomach. He clutched it as he leaned into Cid.

Teeth scraped at the skin on his neck, causing the hair on his skin to stand on end as he wrapped his hands around Cid's wrist. "Cid." His voice sounded desperate even to his ears. His whole body was screaming for more. It had been a long time as they didn't get the time together that they wanted. Being two very busy business men and engineers led to them often being at different parts of the world on a regular basis.

The hand left his hair but he kept his neck tilted as Cid stopped nibbling there. Arms wrapped around him and held him close so that he could feel Cid's excitement pressing against the back of his boxers. His soft breathing caressed his skin and brought a promise of so much more.

"Why don't we go to the bed?" He pushed back against the pressure and reached up to the blindfold. His legs weren't going to hold out much longer at this rate and his own excitement was causing his formerly loose boxers to tighten almost uncomfortably.

He received a grunt as a response and he was suddenly moved around — almost dizzyingly so — as Cid pushed him. He was startled but pleased when his back landed on the bed first and he bounced into place. The bed shifted around him and hands pushed his shoulders into the bed. Kissed covered his neck as the weight of a hot body settled against him.

"The blindfold?"

Reeve wanted to see. Cid finally spoke. "Nope. I like ta surprise ya." A caloused hand started to tug on his boxers. Heat rushed to his cheeks as he felt the cloth being pulled down and he tried to move further up the bed so his feet were dangling off. The motion of the two men made it so Reeve's boxers were easily removed. He reached up and tried to remove the blindfold. A hand grabbed his wrist and pushed it down on the bed.

"I'm not fond of surprises," Reeve said and ended with a hiss as Cid's mouth descended on his chest. His tongue licked upward toward his throat and started to nibble against the sensitive spot on his collar bone that always made him weak. The bed shifted again as Cid moved his body expertly around him.

"That never stops ya from puttin' on the blindfold."

That was true. Cid always got his way and put the blindfold on him and he didn't ever fight it. Cid had to give up his smokes for the whole time that they were together and he had to give up all his communication devices; Cait and his eyes.

At least for the encounter.

"Your shoulders are tense," Cid said as after a moment. "Ya need to take more breaks from hoverin' over all those little trinkets you keep puttin' in Cait's head."

It was something that he was told often by everyone around him, but the rebuilding of the world kept him busy. When Cid called he was on the verge of yelling at his secretary because she bought the wrong coffee — hardly a yell-worthy offense. He cleared his schedule and met Cid for a nice dinner, a few refreshments and then the talk of how they were going to spend the night.

"Roll over."

He obeyed, carefully reaching around so that he wouldn't do something embarrassing like falling off the bed. Once in position, Cid pushed his hands on his shoulders and he heard a bone crack and he groaned as the gruff man expertly worked on his tense shoulders. Cid always gave one hell of a massage. His fingers always seemed to know how to dig in just right and find those spots that Reeve didn't even know were hurting.

The massage was not that long as Cid was obviously anxious and his hands moved down to his lower back. Cid continued to massage his buttocks and then started spreading his legs. He was beginning to feel restless as Cid started to kiss his lower back and his hand moved underneath him and boldly started to massage his scrotum.

He gave a yelp that he couldn't control. Cid laughed again and he was tempted to kick him, but he did have his balls in his hand and he didn't want them to get hurt. "You're more anxious than usual."

Reeve lifted his hips as he adjusted himself. He was becoming uncomfortable with his cock pressing into the rough duvet cover. He kept his lips pressed firmly and tried not to seem anxious.

"Oh, yeah!" Cid said as he spanked him. It wasn't hard but it shocked him enough to make his hips fall back on the bed.

He was about to tell him that he read most of his reports while he walked on a treadmill now as it was sometimes the only physical activity that he could fit into his busy schedule. Sometimes he would jog and Cait would read for him. He didn't really consider it much of a workout but it obviously must have been doing something because Cid's rough hands caused goose bumps to rise on his skin at the caress. Cid was appreciating his thighs by running a series of stubble-touched kisses down either side. It tickled and aroused Reeve at the same time. His hands fisted the sheets as Cid started to spread his legs and massage his butt cheeks.

A low groan left his throat that he couldn't control. Cid chuckled lowly and gave him a smack.

"Stop that!" Reeve said quickly, and put a hand over the spot that was slapped. He would have glared if his eyes weren't hidden by the blindfold.

"You like it. Don't deny it," Cid said and did it on the other side. Reeve yelped and flinched in response. The pain that he was in was not from the playful smacks but growing at the base of his balls and his cock was becoming uncomfortably hard. He tried to move up on the bed but Cid had his hands on his waist and held him firmly. "Keep those legs spread, Sweetheart, and I'll take care of ya."

Cid was a strong man and was not afraid to use his muscle in the bedroom to control the situation. Reeve never realized he liked being man handled like that until he and Cid fell into bed together one night. It was supposed to be a one night stand. A time for them to comfort each other over all that happened and facing the end of the world together again.

Of course the world didn't end.

And they chose to continue the relationship and it grew, despite the fact they didn't have time to spend together, but this was pushing it too far.

"Sweetheart?" Reeve grumbled at the new pet-name. He thought of ripping the blindfold off and telling Cid that it was not appropriate. He was not anyone's 'sweetheart'. He was not prepared for the next action that Cid had in mind that froze any words and thoughts out of his mind. His ass cheeks were promptly spread and he felt the tongue press against his opening. Reeve pushed his forehead into the sheets and pressed against the intrusion of the soft wet tongue. The Captain pulled back, "Oh, yeah. Sweet," he mumbled before he resumed the action.

Reeve had never had anyone do this to him before and it was spectacular. The soft but firm intrusion made his eyes squeeze shut beneath the blindfold. Cid's velvety tongue trying to get deep inside of him was a sensation that he had never thought he would enjoy. He alternated between running the moist muscle up to his tail bone before going back down to try to enter him.

Reeve started to pant and rock against the intrusion. It made him want ... more. The tongue was not enough. It didn't fill him, and it didn't put enough pressure inside that he was suddenly craving, and for some reason, he couldn't talk. All his concentration was on the feeling of Cid manipulating him with his hands and mouth and he was lost in asking for more.

Cid seemed to understand what he was thinking though as the Captain pulled back with an appreciative hum. One of his hands kept him in position and the other was placed against his entrance and gently pushed inside of him. His whole body reacted to the firm intrusion by nearly falling forward onto the mattress. His body was not listening to him, and he wasn't even to sure if he wanted to move away from the touch or push against it.

It didn't stop Cid from continuing.

Reeve moaned and rocked against the fingers that pushed inside of him. It was gentle at first, testing and prodding. The addition of cool gel as Cid continued to push deeper and harder inside of him. Cid knew how to hit the spot that guaranteed to make him twist with passion. Cid kept on going and was determined to finger-fuck him, making him whimper and moan so loudly that he could no longer hear the rattle of the air conditioner over the sounds he was making.

"Cid," he wailed as he was close to coming. He couldn't reach around to grab the man that was driving him to the brink, due to his hands clutching at the blanket. He did the only thing he could do and that was to push and arch back against him while his hands tried to get a firm hold on the sheets instead.

"Can't wait anymore."

Reeve was about to say the same thing, when he was suddenly empty and being manhandled; his hips were lifted, knees bent, and his body pushed further up on the bed. He didn't protest and tried to help Cid, but ended up nearly falling of the bed as his hand slipped off the edge. His butt was slapped again, causing him to cry out and he couldn't hide the fact that it was causing him to be further aroused. His cock was leaking and twitching against his stomach that he could feel the slickness of it.

It was a little shocking how loud they seemed. He hoped that the people that had walked down the hall couldn't hear them and it was just an illusion of the fact that he couldn't see.

The next sensation was the head of Cid's cock pressing against his entrance. The Captain hovered there for a moment as he adjusted himself around him. The bed shifted and creaked around them as his hips were lifted higher and his legs spread further apart. He was about to demand he get to it when Cid rocked forward with a grunt and pushed his way in without any further preamble. The room filled with both of their groans as the sensations swelled both men with long-needed relief.

The feeling of him inside of him made Reeve's nerves tingle and his body heat up. He wasn't moving as he settled his weight against his back. "Cid," he pleaded.

"A moment," Cid rasped. He stayed still; his breathing was laboured and hot against his neck. Reeve wished he could take the blindfold off so he could have a little more control over the situation as Cid's body covered him.

Reeve took a deep breath and calmed his body as Cid settled against him as his hands rested touching his shoulders and arms. "Yer feel so good. I missed ya." The blond started to move then. The initial movements were slow, teasing and agonizing. It was a tight fit, but the stretch was good and the friction was beyond delightful.

"Fuck."

Cid's coarse shout and hard thrust caused him to grunt. Reeve was forced to fold his arms in front of him so that his face wouldn't be smashed into the mattress because of the pounding he was getting. He let out a sharp gasp with every quick thrust as hands clenched into fists in the sheets once more.

This was the time that he hated the blindfold. He liked the position for how it felt but he liked watching Cid's face. He couldn't with the blindfold on and with his face almost being continually pushed into the mattress. He was utterly under the control of Cid in this position.

Turning his head and raising his shoulders, he tried to look up at the Captain. He tried to reach up to pull down the blindfold so that he could see.

A hand pressed against his shoulder and he was pressed into the mattress once more. He protested the action as Cid laughed. "No peeking."

He scowled but forgot his distain as his hips were lifted higher. Cid slowed his pace as he moved in and out of him. The new position brought out a sharp breath every time that Reeve felt that spot inside of him being brushed against.

The tell-tale signs of the tightening in his belly and thrill running up his spine caused him to push against Cid. The warm body pressed against his back and Cid's thrusts became more rapid and short, but they were aimed just perfectly. Reeve felt his breath against his shoulder and Cid's short hair brush against his cheek.

It was always a thrill when they had the time to meet. It always was good and felt so good to be in the strong arms of the Captain. He always forgot what it was like until they were together again. The sounds of his grunts the slapping of the skin made him forget about the stress of work, of running the WRO and rebuilding the world.

It could be considered selfish, but it was the one thing that he allowed himself to be selfish about.

The smell of oil and cigarettes increased as Cid's pace increased and it was intoxicating to him. He pushed his arms underneath his chest so he can push back harder. Cid's hand snaked around his waist and gripped his cock in his rough hands. His firm grip was the final straw that caused the world to implode.

"Cid." His voice was strained as he was on the verge of coming. The sensation was getting too much for him to handle. He wanted to take of his blindfold so that he could see. Even though in the position he wouldn't be able to see anything but Cid's arms and the sheets crumpling beneath him.

"Harder?" Cid said and gave a hard push causing Reeve to gasp. The sharp sound of his skin sliding together as he pushed in at a rapid pace. He groaned and pushed his face into the blanket and tried to push the blindfold off, but the blond knew how to secure a blindfold.

Cid chuckled as he kept that pace up. Hard vigorous pace that he loved it. He loved ever slap, every brush of hair, every grunt, every rough meeting of his hands and pressure that was pushed inside of him. How his hand pumped in unison with his hip action was everything that he wanted.

He came.

Every muscle in his body tightened and he forgot to breathe for a moment until Cid gave a few final valiant pushes and came himself. He felt the warmth filling him as he was still in the middle of his high of his own orgasm. Cid's breathing was ragged and strained for a few moments before he removed his weight from him and pulled him into a spooning position, slipping out of him with a grumble. Cid's hand still held his deflating cock and he didn't mind that at all. It was a comforting feeling to have him this close and holding him after such a wonderful encounter.

They lay like that for a moment in a room that was no longer filled with silence.

There breathing evened out as they calmed from their moment of bliss. Cid kept him held close. He could feel the hair of the Captain's chest rub against his back. Cid always was silent for a moment of two after sex. It was like he needed to recharge his brain cells. It was always like he lost the ability to speak and just wanted to have the silence around them.

He never objected to the action. He liked the moment where the big bristly man would hold him like he was an oversized stuffed animal. He didn't mind at all.

It was the moment of peace that he craved.

"Can I take the blindfold off?" he asked.

The blindfold was taken off his eyes and Reeve had to blink to get used to the dim light of the room. Cid kissed his cheek as he did so. Reeve's eyes seemed to be bluer than Cid remembered. He watched as Reeve moved away to grab a towel that Cid had placed nearby earlier. He was closer to the edge of the bed than he thought he was. He smoothed his hand over the comforter that he had done a number with his hands as they were bunched up and he didn't remember the pillows being on the floor before. Cid must have gotten them out of the way.

Cid gave a dramatic stretch and yawn at the end of the bed. Reeve loved to watch how every muscle seemed to pull delightfully in Cid's body, and his stretch almost reached the ceiling.. There was the sound of his back cracking as he twisted it in a sharp motion and groaned. He turned and gave him his trademark crooked smile and a look of fondness in his eyes.

Reeve had finished cleaning himself and threw the towel aside. He started to tug at the blankets as the weeks of lack of sleep was catching up to him, and he finally found himself relaxed enough to sleep. "Joining me?" He patted the spot beside him.

Cid nodded, but he saw the tell-tale signs that happened every time they had sex. He was standing there naked, looking tired and happy, but there was a twitch in his fingers that Reeve was certain that he didn't even know was there.

"Go have your smoke," Reeve chuckled. "I will be here when you get back."

Putting a hand behind his head and chewing his lip he twisted like a scolded child. "Well, I can wait until mornin'."

Reeve knew that he couldn't. He would sneak out in the middle of the night if he didn't have it now. "Go," he said simply as he plumped his pillow. Smiling, Cid started to the door with a bounce in his step. Cid could act like a large child at times and be very single minded.

Before he reached for the door, Reeve thought he better add, "Put on your boxers at least, Sweetheart."

**Author's Note:**

> A PWP for Abnormal2010 and Panda, because they ganged up on me, tied me to a chair, used terrible fonts, and made me write this.
> 
> That is my story, and I'm sticking to it.


End file.
